clubpenguinbanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Quackerpingu
,, Hubert U. Pengumin, Maroon, Soakerpingu, Leekduck, Walrus101, Fat Duck, Black Duck, Waddler, Puffles Kektus? |enemies = QuaXerpingu, Darth Walrius, Herbert, Norbert |weapon = Keysaber, Knicicle, etc. |x = QuaXerpingu }} Quackerpingu is a High Penguin. He owns Quackerfleet and The Quackworks. He currently lives in Q City, Moon Island. Background Quackerpingu hatched on the 9th of November, 1986, somewhere on Moon Island. When he was old enough, he, like everyone else, was forced to go to school. Like everyone else, he didn't like school. His least favorite subject was math, of course. In 2009, some years after finishing school, he moved to Club Penguin. There, he became a PSA agent. After the PSA was destroyed, he became an EPF agent, but in 2011 he went back to Moon Island, but now he moved to Q City instead of the place where he used to live before. However, he came back to Club Penguin thrice to fight Herbert in November 2012, July 2013 and November 2013. He started to buy ships, and in 2016, he made Quackerfleet out of them. Also, he bought some other vehicles (cars, buses, trains, spaceships, planes, trams, trolleybuses, etc.). However, he still sometimes visits Club Penguin. Involvement He is the owner of the Quackerfleet ships (except for the two battleships owned by Hubert U. Pengumin) and some other vehicles. He also is a jedi, a ninja and a fire ninja. In 2014, Q City and the surrounding areas were attacked by Shadow Walrus, the Walrus Brothers (actually, only the ones that had already been banished from the Walrus Crime Ring), the human called Hubert U. Pengumin and 5 more humans. He made the QSA (Q Secret Agency) to fight them. After it was destroyed and turned into the Quackworks Stopping Army, he made the EQF (Elite Q Force). Because the humans and walruses turned good in 2015, the EQF now focuses on fighting QuaXerpingu instead. In 2016, the Quackworks Stopping Army was destroyed and reverted into the Q Secret Agency. However, QuaXerpingu, the "unofficial" X-Antibodies and a bunch of evil robots are still on the loose. Future In the future, he will become the governor of the Norholm subregion of the Republic of Moon Island. The Quackworks The Quackworks is a company owned by Quackerpingu that owns Quackermall. Quackerfleet Quackerfleet is a fleet of ships owned by Quackerpingu and his friends. NO, QUAXERPINGU, NOT ENEMIES. Ships Puffles Puffle Puffle is Quackerpingu's blue puffle. Puff Le Puff Le is Quackerpingu's red puffle. Fool Fool is Quackerpingu's green puffle. Silly Silly is Quackerpingu's orange puffle. Bruffle Bruffle is Quackerpingu's brown puffle. Bluffle Bluffle is Quackerpingu's black puffle. Buffalo Buffalo is Quackerpingu's purple puffle. Yuck Yuck is Quackerpingu's yellow puffle. Penguin Penguin is Quackerpingu's white puffle. Snuffle Snuffle is Quackerpingu's pink puffle. Rainarrow Rainarrow is Quackerpingu's rainbow puffle. Coins Coins is Quackerpingu's blue puffle. List of weapons he uses * A blue keysaber * A green keysaber * Knicicles * Spam Bombs (he uses them against villains) * Ditto Grenades * Deletion Ray Gun * Undeletion Ray Gun * Glue Grenades (grenades that have the same glue in them as Glue Missiles) * Hashtag Grenades Gallery File:Quackerpingu.png|Quackerpingu File:Quackerpingu2.png|Quackerpingu File:QuackerpinguKeysaber1.png|Quackerpingu with a keysaber. File:QuackerpinguKeysaber2.png|Quackerpingu with another keysaber. Trivia * His username in CP is Quackerpingu. Category:Good Guys Category:High Penguins Category:Ninjas Category:Jedi Category:Penguins